Dimensional Heroes: New World
by jexi the hunter
Summary: As the groups visit Sam's new world, they encounter some unexpected visitors as well as an unpredictable event.
1. The New World and Enhanced School

It was a few days after what had happened in Metal City as the four groups were headed outside of the universe barrier.

"Uh...we're outside of the barrier." Jexi said.

"The world I want to purchase is a bit outside. Sort of in the heart of the universal transit system. There! You can see it!" Sam said pointing to an average looking world that was almost like another earth.

"A world outside of any universe? I didn't think that was possible." Lucifer said.

"Neither did I. It came onto market and into existence after these weird events happened in the Alola Region." Sam said.

"Really? Then, it has to be a world that was created from the Universal Core." Robin said.

"Most likely. If a world like this can just appear, think about what else the Universal Core gave birth to." David said.

"Now that I think about it...when I was in that strange place, I felt bad for the mimic who was trying to establish equality and wanted to make something for him by asking the goddess. I guess...this is what she had in mind." Hope said.

"Perhaps. It does seem plausible." Raine said.

The three ships soon touched down as they were in a large field with only a small house in it.

"I thought this world wasn't inhabited by sentient species yet." Maka said.

"It's not. The salesman built it for those buy this place." Sam said before seeing a box that said "Put Money in me." "All right." he said putting the money inside before the box vanished leaving a deed.

"So we own this world now? Sweet." Zexi said.

"While we do have the world, its still gonna be a long while before my dream can become a reality. But for that, I'll need someone to advertise this place." Sam said.

"I could put it online." Rainbow said.

"I mean to people whose opinions matter." Sam said.

"Why not ask Genis and Raine? They've been looking for a place where half-elves can be accepted." Leia said.

"I don't think we'd be much help." Genis said.

"Thats nice to consider, but I need something...bigger?" Sam said as a large shadow was overtaking the world they were standing on. They looked to see a large floating vessel with a circus medley playing.

"I know that. It's the Cosmic Circus!" Lacy said.

"Cosmic Circus?" Leia asked.

"It's the largest circus that travels across the worlds bringing smiles. Its home to people who wish to bring happiness. Lacy used to work there before joining us. Its run by Cece, a user of the Circus Style of Ultimate Color Fighting." Ciel said.

"Right you are ladies and gents!" a voice shouted from above as a figure jumped down from the circus before landing right on the ground was the clown like ringmaster herself, Cece. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Lady Cece!" Lacy said running towards her as they hugged.

"I'm glad to see you're still doing all right. You've been eating enough, right?" Cece asked.

"Almost constant." Lacy said. "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping to buy this world." Cece said.

"Too late. I beat you to it." Sam said.

"Oh. Well that's a bummer." Cece said. "Guess I was just too turtlish to get here." she said laughing.

"She's certainly taking it well." David said.

"She has a high level of optimism." a voice said as coming down in a ship was Eric. "So we meet again, demon hunter."

"Eric. Pleasure to see you as always." David said. "How have things been?"

"Not too bad. So, is this world a go?" Eric asked.

"Sorry, got bought." Cece said.

"Uh...can we ask what this is all about?" Tulip asked.

"Sure. We'll discuss it in the big top over cocoa." Cece said.

The group was seen in the tent.

"A school for training Enhanced?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. While I am relieved that all of my siblings are safe and sound, 999 children are hard to give one on one teaching to." Eric said.

"So we planned to use some of the world to build a school to help them get better use to their new abilities." Cece said.

"I suppose that is true. It is hard to teach all those enhanced when there's only so few people." Jexi said.

"Especially with so many possible styles." Sectonia said.

"I know, right? Luckily, a few worlds were generous to lend support and materials to help build this school. I needed to buy this world to open it, but it looks like I got beaten out." Cece said laughing.

"Hey, i know!" Hope said. "This new world doesn't exactly have to have ONE inhabitant, right?"

"Hmm. The world's only Enhanced school could help spread word of this new world." Sam said thinking it over.

"So why not put the school here? It can be our sponsor for this place so we can get assets to build Zexi's base and fulfill your dream." Indigo said.

"Hmm." Sam said. "Okay, they can build it here."

"Perfect. And when there's an actual town built, I'll bring the circus and perform once a month." Cece said.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means." Eric said.

"Hey, Eric? I was hoping to see some of the kids." Hope said. "I've never really met any of em, so… i was thinking that our groups could pay them a visit?"

"Certainly. I think they're in the other side of the tent." Eric said leading the way as he showed the large assortment of children running about and using their abilities randomly.

"Wow. You have your work cut out for you guys." Nami said.

"You don't….know the half of it." said a voice as they saw Ella crawling out. "Try...babysitting them."

"I bet it was Cece's idea. Are Tomnyan and that dramatic guy doing any better?" Hope asked.

"Take a look." Ella said pointing to the two tied up and over a fire as some of the kids were chanting.

"Oh my god, Dennis!" Lacy said getting him down.

"Thank you. Just get me away from these little monsters!" Dennis said. "They're evil!"

Hope cleared out the rest and got Tomnyan down.

"I gotcha, Tomnyan." Hope said. "This is definitely not what you are signed up for."

"Not really. But its...A-MEOW-ZING!" Tomnyan said before strumming on a guitar.

"Wait, you actually like getting cooked?" Nami asked.

"Nah. But it was fun making this kids happy." Tomnyan said before walking out and playing.

"C'mon guys, let's pay these kids some time." Hope said.

The group split off as Hope look around.

"There are so many of them. I wonder how Eric keeps track of em…" Hope said before he heard loud booms of bare feet as a large kid around her mid-youngs in blond hair was trying to get around, trying to get used to her giant size.

"Whoop… whoa! Scuse me! Sorry about that!" she apologized as she made her way over to hope.

"Hey there, names hope." Hope said not fazed at all.

"Continella." she said.

"Oh, i get it. Astro inject you with the Gigantification Quirk?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Since then, I can grow large to a giants size, which is ironic since I'm usually the short one." she said.

"It does take some time getting used to." Hope said.

"Especially since the others want me doing it all the time. They'd ask me to get bigger so many times, it's like they permanently want me this way." Continella added.

"The children are still young and are always eager for their peers to use their powers." Eric said. "They enjoy them way too much."

"But I can tell she's getting a bit too much attention. Does your Orphanage take Adoptions?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but for a few years now...there haven't been any adoptions." Eric said.

"Why is that? Doesn't the Love House get frequent adopters?" Hope asked. "Oh wait… War Orphans. Does that mean…?"

"These children are from towns and worlds that have been destroyed yet they somehow survived." Eric said. "Same with me."

"Wow… I'm sorry…" Hope said.

"Don't. Since we have no families to turn to, all we can rely on are ourselves to be a family." Eric said.

"You don't have to any more." Hope said. "Continella, I'm adopting you. Even though we aren't actually in the love house right about now…"

"Really?! Yay…. OUCH!" Continella cheered before bumping her head on one of the tent poles.

"I thought you already had a size changer." Eric said.

"I did, but Titanica's training let her focus more on shrinking and basically enlarging just her limbs. She's… unique now. Besides, I've… never really had any solid connections with my brothers and sisters back in the Ginova Family. Adopting Continella will be just like getting a big sister… pardon the pun there Continella…"

"Fair enough." Eric said pulling out a document. "Just fill this out and she's yours."

"Thanks, you wont regret this, Eric." Hope said signing the document with his signature.

"From this day forth, in the traditions of the Love House, our family member is now yours. Do you pledge to care for her and protect her from harm, even at the cost of your life?" Eric asked.

"I swear it." Hope said.

"The pledge is complete. Continella is now part of your family." Eric said.

"Yay!" Continella said.

"Welcome to the party, Continella." Hope said.

Shining Hope Squadron: New Member!

The Little Giant: Continella

On Jexis end, he was walking around and sympathizing with the other kids.

"Man Jexi. I bet you feel right at home, being an orphan yourself." Rainbow siad. "Well, technically, the Wisps raised you before Blazer and Umbra found you… does that make you an Orphan?"

"Not really. I have them. But I also have Blazer and Umbra. And I also have you guys. No matter where I go, I always have family by my side." Jexi said.

"You can say that again." Goofy said.

"Wow, it's the Keyblade Wielder, Sora!" one of the kids said as they adored him.

"Looks like you got some fans, Sora." Donald said.

"Heh. Hey kids." Sora said before they dog piled on top of him.

"Whoa! These kids are brutal!" Goofy said.

"I should have told you all this. But the children are big fans of the Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad. They've been watching you since the rift crisis a couple years back." Eric said.

"Nice to actually have publicity." Hope said.

"That said, I still haven't thanked you and David for helping me save my family from Astro." Eric said.

"Ah, it was nothing." David said. "We're just glad we were able to help in some way."

"And perhaps, with this school, maybe this whole family will become the next generation of heroes." Eric said.

"You know, that sounds amazing." Lacy said as they saw the circus workers already bringing down the supplies to begin building it.

"Okay, people. Let's get it going!" Cece said happily as they were quickly building it.

"Cece seems so happy." Hope said.

"Well, the happiness for more than just the school. The Promotion trials are coming up." Ella said.

"Promotion Trials?" Hope asked.

"That's right. You and Jexi didn't have formal training." Gemina said. "They're basically tests you participate in. And if you manage to pass them all, you become a high master just like the High 4."

"But there are certain things to be aware of. You can't just walk in and participate, you have to be selected." Sam said. "And there are 2 requirements. Known color fighting for at least 1 year and know at least 1 secret art."

"Thats cool. But uh… do i count? I have had a years worth of experience and i know a ton of secret arts…" Hope said.

"Then you along with Jexi would certainly qualify for selection. But we won't know till the letters are sent out." Cece said.

"Well, I guess there have to be some regulations." David said.

"I have my Igaguri Style." Sheena said. "However, it's actually more of a ninja style, so it wouldn't count."

"I'm afraid it only applies to color fighters, Sheena." Gemina said.

"I think she's aware of that." Jude said.

"Doesn't really matter. I don't think I'd handle those trials, anyway." Sheena said.

"You probably could. You see, the trials change every year in order to keep them fresh and exciting." Ella said.

"I just hope i have some thing team based to do." Hope said.

"Heck, you could team up with anyone. It's a common strategy to team up with other fighters or people you know in order to help rise to the top." Sam said.

"Huh, is that so…" Hope said.

"Speaking of teams, there's usually a limit to the number of people that would assist in these things." Jude said.

"There's no limit on outside people but with color fighters, the largest there has even been teaming up is 10." Gemina said.

"Seems like you two need some time to make your picks." David said.

"Please. You know we'll team with our teams and you." Jexi said.

"True, but there can only be one victor in these tests. It's...pretty much been that way in similar trials." Raine said.

"Wow. You really brought a downer." Cece said before they heard cawing as letters were being dropped down below. "Oh gosh! Guys! Get me a cruiser ready! It's time! Its finally come!" she said running off.

"Time?" Jexi asked.

"They finished selections." Sam said. "These letters go to every color fighter to go to the main temple."

"So, I guess this is where we leave and get going huh?" Gemina said.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure the school building is stuck to schedule." Eric said.

"Right. Let's get going!" Hope said as the groups were hurrying to their ships.


	2. Promotion Trials Begin!

The three ships followed after Cece's cruiser before they stopped at a large structure that floated right in between the universes.

"Welcome...to the Color Fighting Temple." Cece said as they looked in awe.

"Whoa… Place looks amazing." David said.

"Imagine the history in this place!" Raine said.

"Of course, you'd think about that…" Genis said.

"But Raine does have a point. This place seems like it's been here for a long time." Jude said.

"Thousands of years. Its been the place to train every generation of color fighter on their way to greatness." Gemina said.

"I wonder if some of us might get some styles of our own." Korra said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Korra." David said.

"Now, we better get in." Cece said as they landed on the temple as they saw color fighters of all kinds heading inside.

"Wow. So many color fighters." Erica said.

"Yeah. I wonder if there's ones we know." Tsubaki said before a needle was fired at them. They looked to see Barry leaning against the wall.

"Well, look who's here. Little loser Hope and the weakling bunch." Barry said.

"Barry the assassin." Mukuro said.

"Aw, seems like you still remember me. And remember I want to kill each and every one of you." Barry said.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." Hope said. "You can forget about becoming a high master too."

"I just have to see if I'm selected, then I'll ride the coattails of the strongest guy there." Barry said before lightning struck the ground as he ran scared inside.

"The coward...he's still afraid of lightning." said a familiar voice. They turned to see Volt approaching.

'Volt!" Lemon said running to volt, Slugging and Hugging him at the same time.

"Um… she wanted to do that because, er...you didn't tell her you let her become your inheritor." Fluttershy mentioned.

"I needed to make sure I had someone to inherit my style just in case something were to happen." Volt said.

"Looks like that gambit paid off." David said.

"I just wasn't expecting you to hit me." Volt said.

"Next time, tell me!" Lemon said.

"Well, we should probably head inside now." Volt said blushing.

"Ship it!" Indigo blurted out.

"Shut it!" both of them said shocking her.

Hope headed inside, and was crowded out by thousands of a similar girl up front.

"Oof! Hey, what's with all the clones?" Hope asked.

"Sigh… cloned another thousand of yourself again, Duplica?" Volt asked.

"Hey, I gotta have an entourage." said one of the girls.

"Okay, lemme just get this outta the way. Which ones the REAL Duplica?" Hope said. "A thousand of you is really confusing."

"They all are yet aren't. Whenever she duplicates herself, her clones take on different personalities and are perfectly identical." Gemina said.

"Though if you want the original, that would be me." said a white haired girl in a leather jacket.

"So you're Duplica, user of the Clone Style. They call you the One Among a Million. Its nice to meet you, I'm Hope." Hope introduced.

"I know. You're kinda a rumor among us all. You're the only person able to even touch Illuma." Duplica said.

"Well, i don't mean to brag.." Hope said.

"Wait, you were able to get contact in a fight with Lady Illuma?!" Volt asked.

"More like a tap. That lady was stronger than I thought." Hope said.

"Even so, that's pretty incredible. No one's been able to land a hit let alone a tap." Gemina said.

"I had to do it, even if it meant injuring myself. If i didn't, republic city would be gone, and Korra wouldn't have her Airbending." Hope said.

"Seems you've been getting into a lot these days, little Hope." a seductive voice said as Hope turned to see Toxic behind him.

"Sigh… hi toxic…" Hope said.

"What the?! Is Toxic his girlfriend?" one of Duplicas clones asked.

"Who the hell said that?!" Hope said.

"Sorry. That was my fault. But let's face it, you did show a lot of passion in the arena last time we met." Toxic said.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, i was kinda in the moment there." Hope said. "SO, the theif's aiming to become a High Master?"

"If I get selected. Even if not, I'll still be stealing for myself." Toxic said.

"Wait, I thought our bet was to return everything you ever stole and retire?" Gemini asked.

"True, but there was never a limit to how long to retire." Toxic said.

"Well, that's something we forgot." Hope said. "Just find time while you're stealing to root for me."

"Okay, though if I get picked...you're going down." she said kissing his cheek before walking off.

"Is it poisonous? Someone check." Hope said.

Damien approached and looked as it burned Hope a bit. "Yep. Its poison." Damien said.

"Somebody, Get it off!" Hope panicked.

"Recover!" Raine said as her arte cures Hope.

"Whew… thanks Raine." Hope said.

"You're welcome." Raine said. "However, this Toxic girl seems quite the individual."

"She's a master thief and user of the Poison Style. Her skin and her lips are teeming with a very deadly poison." Gemina said.

"Hope, it might be best you have a healer on standby, just in case." David said.

"I'll keep watch over him." Lailah said.

The groups continued in before seeing a large amphitheatre set up as they took their seats as they looked to see monitors all around.

"Monitors?" Sam asked.

"Oh, these are an installation Master Rain made to Lucas. He wants the exams to be observed by people all over the worlds this year." one of the Duplicas said.

"I…see." Sectonia said.

"Don't mind Sectonia. Your cloning just reminds her of someone that she shares a very dark past with." David said.

"Understood." Duplica said as her clones went back into her body. The room then went dark as Blazer, Umbra, Mist and Illuma stood on the main stage as Rain Bow made his way to it.

"My pupils and other visitors. I welcome you once again to the Promotion Exams." Rain said as they cheered loudly.

"So thats Master Rain Bow. I wonder if he knows me." Hope said.

"What the? Hey, that's the old guy I ran into in Springdale." Jexi said.

"Now then, you all have been very patient so, you will be here for it. The selections. As usual, the high masters and I will state ours. As we do, please come down here." Rain said as Blazer stepped up.

"For my pick, I was focused on development of strength and power as well as courage. My pick is….Volt of the Lightning Style." Blazer said.

"Volt! Oh my god, you're a master pick!" Lemon cheered

"Picked by Blazer the Inferno. An honor." Volt said making his way down.

Umbra then stepped up. "I was focused on just power and skill alone. Therefore, my pick….Drake of the Dragon Style." Umbra said.

"It's Drake! He's Umbra's pick!" Happy said.

"That's what I'm talkin about! Representing for the Dragons and Dragonslayers, that's you, Drake my man!" Natsu said slapping Drake on the back.

"Don't make me destroy you." Drake said making his way down.

Mist was up and seemed nervous.

"M-m-my pick is based on...skill and use of abilities. So...Duplica of the Clone Style!" Mist said.

"Alright!" Duplica said.

"Whoa, that is huge!" one of the other fighters said.

"It's just like Mist to choose the best technical fighter every year, Duplica is no exception." another said.

"Makes you wonder who Illuma will pick." another said.

Illuma then stepped up. "Normally, I refrain from picking because no one manages to catch my eye. But this year, its different. A person, an ordinary weak one, managed a hit on me. He may be sort of a strange one, but I believe he may go far. So, my pick...is Hope of the Spectrum Style." Illuma said.

Every single person in the temple gasped as the spotlight was on Hope.

"That loser, hitting Illuma?!" Barry was in shock.

"Oh my goodness, that's so unlike him…" Toxic was shocked too.

"Hey, lay off will ya?" David asked. "Sheesh… Tough crowd…"

"I'm definitely the underdog here if Illuma picked me. But I'm not backing out." Hope said stepping forth.

Rain Bow stroked his beard. "Hmm. This is a new one i have not seen. He holds much to be not underestimated… interesting. Though I said the same thing about Sam. Times are certainly surprising. Now, I shall pick next. This one is to keep a promise to my old friend, Gold. For this boy's amazing power and conquest of the monster Yamigedo...Jexi of the Basic Style." Rain said.

In a surprising uproar, the whole arena exploded in cheers as Jexi was selected.

"Holy crap, does everyone in this place know him?!" Zephyr asked.

"Are you kidding? That kid is Gold's son! We all know Gold and he was legendary." one of the fighters said.

"Jexi's the obvious favorite. I think this may underwhelm Hope." Mukuro said.

"Nah, you don't know Hopey, he ain't one to back down from a challenge. He beat Jexi to a tie in a tournament a year ago." Gemini said.

"Now that our personal selections are over, we will now randomly select the remaining 20." Rain Bow said as a lotto machine with names was spinning as a name fell out as Mist picked it up.

"Chill of the Ice Style." Mist said.

In an area of frozen seats stepped down Chill in his normal winter clothing attire.

"Any words of..." Mist began.

"It's too hot in here. Lower the temperature please." Chill said before taking a stand.

"You don't hear me complaining." David muttered under his breath.

"Next….Noise of the Sound Style." Mist said.

"Yeah! We're gonna be rocking!" Noise said hitting a chord.

"Gah! My ears!" Lloyd said.

"Blade, of the Sword Style!" Blazer said picking the next one.

"That's Drakes right hand man!" Tails said.

"It was predictable." Blade said walking down in a samurai get up with his two swords by his side.

"Okay. Next….Raz of the Demon Style." Umbra said as a man in black with a bandaged right arm walked down.

"Um…. hi?" Indigo said. "You uh… excited to get picked and compete?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm gonna win." Raz said.

"The next one is… Yuki of the Snow Style!" Blazer said.

"My Sister?!" Chill asked in shock.

"Me?!" Yuki asked in shock before smiling wide. "Yeah! I'm gonna take you down, brother and then I can be independant!"

"You tell em Yuki, assert yourself girl!" Rainbow cheered.

"Next is...Maelstrom of the Storm style." Illuma said as a man with wild black hair walked down with a powerful gust following him.

"Hi there. Heard of me?" Nami asked.

"Cat Burglar Nami, the expert Navigator." Maelstrom said. "I heard you're good with weather."

"Yup, thats me! There's not a-" Nami said.

"I would blow you to parts unknown, little girl." Maelstrom said as thunder clouds were heard rumbling.

"Wow…" Hope said.

"Next up is Ferric of the Metal Style!" Blazer announced.

The metal demons went nuts as their leader was selected.

"Look at that, your Gang is going nuts." Hope said as Ferric walked up beside him.

"Cause they know a real champion when they see it." Ferric grinned.

"Okay. Next pick is...Cece of the Circus Style!" Mist said.

"Yes! Best day ever!" Cece cheered.

"Oh boy, Cece's gonna be a hard nut to take out, especially when she's so unpredictable." Ferric said.

"Any comments from our demon and stormbringer on Cece's involvement?" Hope asked Raz and Maelstrom.

"No comment." both said.

"And following her….Ring of the Bell Style!" Blazer said as a blond girl with bells tied to her was heard walking down.

"Hey! Ring ding!" Cece said.

"I told you, its just Ring!" Ring shouted.

"Hey, i think all those bells on you messed up your ears." Hope said. "Still, nice to meetcha."

"No, I can hear fine even with them on me." Ring said.

"Oh. Anyway, what can you do?" Hope said. "Is the Bell Style about… wielding bells?"

"You sound pretty confused about what i can do. Well to put it simply, you better hope you are good against vibrations and sounds." Ring said. "Ring ding dong."

"Bring it on." Hope said.

"Next up will be Hive, of the Insect Style." Umbra said as a boy in bug catcher clothing waled up.

"Ew, its bug boy." Ferric said before seeing a cockroach on his shoulder. "Gah! Get it off of me!" Ferric said as it ran off and crawled onto Hive.

"Nice work." he said giving it a crumb.

"You know… you've always disgusted me." Drake said.

"He will not be a problem for you, master, not after i slice him and his bugs into millions of pieces." Blade said.

"Hey, you gonna take that from him?" Hope asked Hive.

"It doesn't matter. Bugs easily outnumber us humans." Hive said. "Their comments are but whispers in a sea of butterflies."

"Next up...its Wiccana of the Spirit Style!" Mist said as she lumbered down with a creepy smile on her face.

"Me and Jexi, high masters together! Oh, I can't wait!" she said in excitement. "And I'll get rid of anyone in my way too."

"Oh great…" Hope said.

"Next up is… Marie of the blood style!" Blazer said.

"Oh, hell…." Ferric said.

"Things are about to get brutal…" Raz said as Marie made her way to the stage.

"Hey Marie. Miss your blood bag?" Hope asked.

"I have. I've missed the sweet taste of your blood." Marie said licking her lips.

"Okay, we need something to calm this girl down.." Umbra said as another named popped out. "Someone like Skyler, of the Wind Style!"

"Skyler?!" Ferric said.

"WHoa-ho, that's huge!" Cece said.

"She is completely on high master level, one of Rain Bow's most successful students ever, and she's got the selection to be in the Trials!" a random fighter said.

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she flew down to the stage and floated there.

"Well, hope all of our contestants are that...Oh. Barry of the Needle Style." Mist said.

"Well, i know who i'm gunning for." Ferric said.

"So is everyone else here." Hope said seeing the looks on the other selected fighters.. "Looks like you're not welcome in this line up, Barry."

"So what? It's good to be hated." Barry chuckled.

"Okay….Next is...Feral of the Beast Style!" Umbra said.

"Feral? Haven't seem him since Ylisse." Hope said as he made his way over. "Been forever Feral, you ready for this?"

"I am. Ready to beat you like the beast I am." Feral said.

"Okay. Five names remain to be drawn. Next is...Celti of the Season Style." Blazer said.

Walking down was a girl with her hair in mixed colors of blue, orange, green and yellow.

"Oooh, she's cool." Hope said. "And hot. I'm not hitting on you, i'm just making a joke because the Season Style is focused on Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter all at once. Nice style by the way."

"Oh, it's not much. My powers just happen to change depending on the season of the world I am on." Celti said.

"Thats pretty neat. But we can help each other. Wanna team up with me for the Trials?" Hope asked.

"Let's just see how thing finish out first." Celti said.

"Next...oh...two at once. Solana and Luna of the Solar and Lunar Styles! The Day and Night Duo!" Mist said as a girl with bright orange hair and one with dark blue hair walked down.

"I knew you two would have to be together in this one." Ferric said.

"I heard they make one heck of a tag team." a fighter said.

"Yeah. Solana has the powers of the sun and Luna has powers over the moon. But their powers only work depending on the time of day, hence the name Day and Night Duo." another said.

"You know in the end, depending on what happens, only one of you may become a high master." Cece said.

"We don't care. If only one of us gets it, then we'll decline and try again next year." Solana said.

"Yes." Luna said.

"Okay. Only two left. Oh! A rare one! From Spectra Force, it's the user of the Undead Style, Vanaati!" Blazer said.

"Vanaati! Its been some time, hows things with Spectra Force?" Hope asked.

"They are very acceptable right now. As is creating my loyal servants." Vanaati said.

"I would think Becoming a High master would really give Spectra some leverage." Shun said to dan.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing." Dan said.

"And the final selection of this years trial is…!" Mist said as a drumroll occurred and a name popped out. "Bianca of the Bubble Style!"

"Bianca?" Hope asked

"Here! That's me! Hi there!" said a girl with short light blue hair. "I would have been here sooner but I totally got lost in the halls." she said with a giggle.

"She's the master of the Bubble Style?" Hope asked.

"And a total dummy. Taking her out first will be easy." Barry snickered.

"Sorry, but can we wait for a date when this trial stuff is over?" Bianca asked.

"That's not what that means!" Barry shouted.

"Seems like we got ourselves quite the lineup." Scott said.

"I know what you mean." Leia said. "I've never seen such a diverse lineup before."

"25 color fighters, 25 different styles. Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Ichiro said.

"Especially since we're under two of them. People are gonna be gunning for them and us." Ranma said.

"Along with anyone who would ally with us." Sectonia said.

"Now then...now that we have our fighters, let's go over the rules for this year's trials. Before you stands 25 of our finest fighters, but this year, only five of them will be given the title high master and share the same privileges as our top 4. As same, allying with people outside of us and some of the color fighters either picked or not picked is allowed, but be aware if one of you selected ally with another selected, friend could turn from ally to enemy when the circumstances are right." Rain said.

"So in a blink of an eye, if i make the wrong choice, i could end up on my back and stabbed in it." Hope though. "Im taking a risk partnering up with-"

"Could you please wait till I finish to make deductions?" Rain asked.

"Whoa! He read my mind?!" Hope asked.

"That guy just couldn't help it, could he?" David asked shaking his head.

"Master Rainbow is the master of every style but mostly the Shining Style. He's the most knowledgeable of all of us." Skyler said.

"Well i didn't know. Technically, i'm not one of his students." Hope said.

"Anyway, as I was about to say. For the most part of the trial...it will be….World Adventure." Rain said as the audience cheered.

"What's world adventure?" Bianca asked.

"Dang, you're dumb. It means we get to travel around different worlds and deal with circumstances there and don't leave till some big problem is solved." Barry said.

"For this trial...I think 10 worlds should do it. Once 10 worlds have been visited and problems resolved, you are to return here. Then after, if no one's been disqualified, we will have the battle royale portion." Rain said.

"Basically, if we don't have thinned out numbers by the end... We'll be fighting each other." Hope said.

"That's the idea. But I don't expect people to thin out during the first half. There is no time limit. And you can only be disqualified if you kill one of your fellow fighters." Rain said.

"Hear that, Barry? You're on a dangerous leash there." Hope mocked.

"As are the rest of us, may I remind you." Blade said.

"No big deal. I can beat that blue loser without killing him." Barry said

"Yeah right. I'm gonna win this whole thing." Hope said.

"Also, it's time for a special rule. If one of the random selects beat one of the five master selects in a fight, the master select beaten will be marked as failed and the one who defeated them automatically becomes high master." Rain said.

"Aw, hell…" Hope said.

"Everyone will be gunning for us now." Duplica said. "Are you scared, Drake?"

"Scared? No. Thrilled actually." Drake said grinning evilly.

"What happens if me and the other picks from the masters beat a random selected challenger?" Hope asked.

"Then you live to see another day, but the fighter beaten will remain in the trial but be deducted one world from their score." Rain Bow said.

"So its pretty simple. Fight to stay alive, master picks can't get beat, and you gotta make sure you be a hero." Hope said.

"I did not say that last part, but...the trial begins...now." Rain said as the color fighters in the stands were flooding to the stage with eager looks in their eyes.

"Holy cow!" Hope said getting out of the way. "Alright, where's that Seasonal Girl? There's just something about her that screams, 'yeah, she's the one'." Hope said.

"You got bigger problems than that, blue boy!" Barry said already firing needles at him.

"Yipes!" Hope said trying to avoid the needles and look for Celti. "Celti? Where are you?! Celti!"

"Thankfully...it's the season of rebirth: Spring. Spring Flowers!" shouted a voice as vines rose and trapped Barry. Celti approached Hope with her hair now completely green. "Seeing as how there's no other big chances, I will ally with you as long as I get a high master seat."

"Let go win this thing." Hope said offering for a handshake with Celti.

Celti shook her hand as they started running. Barry was growling before he was cut free by Drake.

"You'll never get him on your own. But...ally with me and I can assure you a seat." Drake said.

"Hmm. Teaming up with you would do me good. Fine. I'm in." Barry smiled.

"Hope! We gotta get outta here before we get completely overrun!" Jexi shouted.

"We can't stay together on this one, I'm sorry! I'll see you, at the end of this!" Hope said. "Thats a promise!"

"What? I can't...Look! Our ships are still in dock! I'll leave through the south wing, you take the north!" Jexi said.

"Okay!" Hope said. "This way Celti, my ships not far!"

"I'm following!" Celti said as they ran for the entrance as ice was following after them as they turned to see Chill.

"You will not escape." Chill said.

"He's trying to cover the exit." Celti said.

"I'll give him something to hate. Spectrum Fire: Solar Blaze!" Hope said blasting flames over the Ice Road Behind them as chill felt the heat.

"Too hot. Way too hot." he said before collapsing.

"Come on Hopey! The ships are getting prepped!" Gemini shouted at the exit.

"Come with us if you wanna live!" Sonata said.

Hope made it to the north wing exit and jumped on the beacon.

"Grab my hand, Celti!" Hope said as the Beacon was lifting off.

"Guys! Start the ship!" Jexi shouted as he was chased by the crowd.

"Already on it!" Tails said running inside.

"Hey! Get away from our friend!" Luffy shouted punching the fighters away with multiple fists as Jexi jumped into the Star Speeder as it took off.

"Okay. Did we all make it? Hope? David?" Jexi asked.

"Yep. We're all good." David said. " No major injuries."

"And I saw Hope make it." Aria said.

"Thank goodness. I wasn't expecting things to go so crazy like that." Jexi said.

"But it looks like we got separated from Hope's group in the mayhem." Regal said.

"What? Let me try a comm." Zinia said. "Hope Squad! Did you make it out?

"Yeah, we're alright. But Regal's right, we're separated from you guys. We're not even headed to the same place." Hope said.

"What? Dang. Then we'll just have to meet up someplace afterwhile." Jexi said.

"Don't worry about me. Its time i focused on not being behind you and lead my team to different worlds to solve problems. I don't wanna be a burden anymore to you, Jexi." Hope said.

"What? A burden? You've never been a burden. True you cause problems, but you were never a burden." Jexi said.

"Which is why me being with you will cause trouble. Barry's on my tail, and since we're both master picks, all of the fighters will be gunning for us, including Duplica and Volt. It's better if we split up and divert their attentions to us simultaneously. I know what I'm doing Jexi, trust me." Hope said.

"Hmm. That's a good point." Jexi said seeing several ships already tailing him. "Fine. We'll split up for a couple worlds, then we rejoin later on. Just enough to lose these guys."

"It's like a war-torn vie for conquest with these trials. Watch yourselves out there!" Sectonia said.

"Dont worry, im not the same guy i was back when I first started out." Hope said. "It's been years since then. I take this splitting up thing as a sign. For a long time, I was always the back up while you always saved the day or put the final punch in. I wanna know how far I can go relying on my friends and my own power. Besides, its like Ven said. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs. We-"

"You've made your sale. Just pick the place where we can meet up after a couple of worlds." Jexi said.

"Honestly… let's just see where we meet up and when. That's the whole point of us wandering hero types." Hope grinned.

"Dang it." Jexi sighed as Hope shut the comm down. "Looks like it's just us two groups, David." Jexi said.

"Seems that way." David said. "We'll try not to drag you down."

"You can't drag us down. Not with what we've seen you do." Jexi said.

"It seems he has faith in you." Tapu Lele said.

"I'm worried about the blue one, but I know he'll be alright." Tapu Fini said.

"We'll just need to have faith in him, too." David said.

"By the way, David. Weren't you going to ask Rain Bow if he knew your father?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"That was the plan, but with all the chaos, I barely had a chance to. I'll just have to save the questions for later." David said.

"Now that that's settled, where's our first stop?" Jude asked.

"Yep. Our way of picking has always been under Hope and someone else's suggestion or randomly. It'd be nice for a little direction from a friend." Nami said.

"Maybe Ikebukuro? I know that we'd rather avoid that place because of Izaya, but…" Lloyd said.

"It's kind of got me curious on whether or not he's aware that he's working for Black." David said. "Besides, maybe while we're there, we can stop by for a Kiria Kurono concert."

"Sure. It's been awhile since we've seen Ikebukuro anyway." Dan said.

"Okay. Its settled. We're going to Ikebukuro." Jexi said.

Meanwhile with Hope…

"So, why exactly are we not following Jexi and the gang around?" Nana asked.

"Didn't you hear Hope? We've been the support for far too long, we gotta step up and try to be something like they always are." Korra said. "Otherwise, disbanding and training for five months will have been a waste."

"Yeah. And some of us are still new to this group and still haven't made and outside world name...well not much of one." Koala said.

"Yeah. It's fair enough. Okay, fearless leader. Just where did you plan on going?" Sabo asked.

"Well, i was thinking Ikebukuro, but then I realized that'd be exactly the place i do not wanna go." Hope said.

"Why would we not wanna go to Ikebukuro?" Continella asked.

"True, we had a couple of close calls last time we were there, but still, it's the most problem like place there is." Erica said. "Me more than others."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't think Verona would kidnap you." Gemini said.

"So i guess we should Avoid Ikebukuro." Korra said.

"Yeah, it's too risky because of everything going on. I guess I'm not used to the stuff in that place." Hope said.

"Some of the stuff being Shizuo and Izaya. Plus with Izaya's plans and him manipulating the Enhanced, it'll be like visiting a warzone." Toma said.

"So, is there anywhere else we could go?" Continella asked.

"I have an idea." Mukuro said. "You know, there is still some beef between us and that Team Snagem."

"Ive almost forgot about them. They do have it out for me ever since we did kinda barge in to their turf." Hope said.

"Besides, with those guys dealing with Cipher, we have to lighten their load somehow." Riku said.

"Yeah. But wait, those guys use Pokemon and Shadow Pokemon. We don't even have a snag machine." Fuyuhiko said.

"Not true. Before we split up, Tails and I were working on this." Kazuichi said showing a silver plated device with wires and a pokeball sized palm. "Its a space age design but it's very similar to the Snag Machine Aria uses."

"The question is, who's going to use it?" Mahiru asked.

"Depends, besides the 77th class, who doesn't fight much?" Hope asked.

"Well...I suppose I could." Madoka said raising a hand.

"Madoka?" Koala asked.

"Well, you all show me kindness and I haven't been pulling my weight. So, I'll stand out by becoming a trainer and wearing that thing." Madoka said.

"Well then, you can put it on. By the way, any progress with getting your memories back?" Hope asked.

"Not really, but maybe travelling with all of you on this world and doing work might be a good thing. It might help me get my memories back." Madoka said.

"Alright then. So i guess we're all helping you out on this trial, hope?" Rose asked.

"There's no limit to non fighters, so why not all of you?" Hope said. "And as long as I hold up my end of the deal, you'll be by my side to the end, right Celti?"

"Only until we get to the battle royale." Celti said. "Then its everyone for themselves."

"On our journey as we get to know each other, I can bet it won't come to that." Hope said. "Okay team, Team Snagem only Operates in the orre region, so thats where were gonna go."

"The Orre Region, huh? Sounds like a blast." Akane said.

"This will be you first adventure, Continella. I'm sorry it had to be so soon, but we'll look after you." Hope said.

"You don't have to worry about me, big bro. I can turn into a giant, can't i? And i feel like there's so much more i can do with all this power Astro gave me. So i am to be like you and see what i can really do, Big bro!" she said.

"Very well! Off to the Orre Region!" Hope said.

"Good, cause we've been trying to lose these guys for a few minutes now." Ibuki said pointing to the large array of ships chasing after them.

"Lets go! We can lose em as we get to the Orre Region!" Hope said as the ship rocketed off.

As the ships vanished from sight, Rain Bow was looking out.

"And so they go. Please take care, my children." he said sighing.

The trials have begun. But what will unfold as they continue on in this way. Only time can tell.

To be continued...


End file.
